1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support base for a CRT display console which permits the pivoting of the console about a vertical pivot axis at a selected front corner of the console. More specifically, the invention relates to a support for an air traffic controller's console which is adapted to permit the console to be pivoted about a selected corner so that the viewing face of the console is disposed at an angle of about 45.degree. with respect to the base.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
There is much prior art directed to supports for CRT display terminals, examples are shown in the following. U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,590 issued Nov. 19, 1985 to Chaelin et al, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,166 issued Jan. 14, 1986 to Craft et al., and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,033 issued Mar. 11, 1986 to Hennebert et al.
Each of these, for instance, comprises an upwardly concave base and a downwardly convex upper member which is secured to the bottom of the video terminal and which rides in the upwardly concave base so that the display unit may be pivoted about the vertical axis of the base and also about a horizontal axis roughly across the center of the video device. Thus, there is permitted a universal pivoting about a point approximately in the center of the video terminal.
The above described supports do not meet the long-felt need in an air traffic controller's center for a base that permits the controller's console to pivot selectively about vertical axes at the front corners of the units. This kind of pivoting is needed when controllers, whose sitting positions are fixed, wish to shift the face of a video unit from angling toward one sitting station to angling toward an adjacent sitting station. Put another way, adjacent controllers at fixed sitting stations have need for pivoting a display unit between them so that it alternately faces one or the other of the controllers. It is not sufficient to pivot the console about its center axis as with the above recited prior art patents because a portion of the screen would be partly obscured by the CRT terminal immediately in front of the controller.